star crossed lovers
by lovetoread134
Summary: Just thoughts on what Roman and Emery are thinking after their break up and a meet between the two


**Roman's and Emery's thoughts on their breakup.**

* * *

_''Maybe one day things will be different.. and the world will change but for right now this is how it has to be''_

Was the second to last thing she said to me before she kissed me and walked away. Now here I am pacing my room restless unable to sleep, due to fact that every time I close my eyes I'm plagued with flash of my last heartbreaking moments with Emery the love of my life. I just wish I could go back an change everything tell myself not to drink the tea laced with vatal. I should have known Teri would try something like this she getting more like her mother every day.

''So stupid'' I mutter shaking my head clutching both sides of my door frame.

_Why don't you go see her_ the self serving side of myself whispers.

yeah why don't I go see her.. oh right because she doesn't want me and my wristband leaves me at a disadvantage.

_Yes she does she's just doing what she thinks is right we need to show her that we are stronger with her then without her _his mind argues.

Your right I think to myself but what about my wristband I think desperately.

_Get Drake to show you how to deactivate it_ _for the night_ his mind tells him like its the most obvious thing in the world

Yes lets go do that I tell myself grabbing my jacket and jumping out the window.

* * *

Ok so 4x+6y+2x= WHATEVER

I write down then scratch out an tear out the piece of notebook paper before balling it up and chucking it over it the trash can where dozens of other lay.

I'm so pathetic I think putting my head in my arms how did I let my life go to hell in one day I close my eyes a flash of Roman's heartbroken face comes to mind.

''Emery hun you alright'' my mom's voice ask from the doorway.

I lift my head ''I'm fine mom'' I tell her even though I'm clearly not.

''Want to talk about it'' mom offers sitting on my bed.

I sigh ''I broke up with Roman'' I tell her.

''Oh.. hun I'm so sorry I know how much you love him'' she says sympathy coloring her voice.

''I do love him it's just right now with Castor and the Trags and Red Hawks it's not an ideal world right now to be together in'' I explain

''I can imagine'' she tells me.

''And whether we care to admit it or not I make it harder for him to protect his people'' I tell her tears welling up in my eyes.

''Oh Emery'' she whisper rushing over to me and gathering me in her arms.

I hug her back tightly just wishing that I could disappear into her arms.

''For what it's worth I think your doing the right thing'' she whisper into my ear stroking my hair.

''Thanks mom'' I whisper back as she pulls back.

''Anytime dear'' she tells me wiping tears that had falling from my face and leaves the room.

* * *

''Drake'' I whisper knocking softly on his pod door while looking around making sure no one's following or watching me.

''Roman'' comes back to me though the thick metal door.

''Yeah dude it's me open up'' I confirm looking around again.

there was a shuffle then the pod door opens a tiny bit and I slip though.

Inside the room is dimly lit Drake is by the door and Soroya is on the couch sleeping.

''I'm sorry to interrupt you at this hour but I need your help'' I tell him quietly.

''Help you with what'' he ask moving toward me.

''Deactivating this'' I reply showing him my wristband.

''Why would you want me to deactivate that for'' he ask confusion in his voice.

''I just have to see her man I have to make things right between us'' I explain to him weakly.

''So this is about Emery'' he says like he expects me to say something like that.

''Look man I know that my relationship with Emery strains my relationship with our people but I love her''

''I know'' he tells me.

''So will you help me'' I ask.

''Sure'' he tells me directing me toward the kitchen.

''Thank you'' I tell him.

''Don't think me yet'' he replies getting to work on the wristband

* * *

''We will back later Emery'' my dad yells as him and my mom leave for their annual date night.

I watch them leave before going back up the stairs with a jar of Jeff hazelnut chocolate and a spoon.

I walk into my room and close the door with my foot while setting down the jar and spoon on the desk near the door.

I turn on the light

''Emery'' Roman calls.

I freeze for a moment before turning around.

''What are you doing here Roman'' I ask looking him up an down.

''I thought you'd be happy to see me'' he easily deflects my question with a statement.

''Well that's what you get for thinking'' I say even though I am overjoyed to see him.

''Now Emery don't be like that'' he tells me softly.

''Like what'' I ask playing dumb even though I know exactly what he's talk about.

''Like you hate me'' he says looking wounded.

''Maybe I do hate you maybe don't either way you must see that we are not good for one another'' I tell him taking a step toward him.

He takes three steps toward me so we are nose to nose ''Well that's just to bad because no matter how much you push me away I'll always be right here'' he tells me putting his index finger under my chin and brings my lips to met his.

At first it's soft hesitant kiss which I pull back from even though it kills me to do so.

''You need to leave'' I tell him moving past him toward the window.

* * *

''Actually'' I say grabbing her arm pulling her towards me crash our lips together.

I put my hand at the nape of her neck so she can't pull away.

I lick her bottom lip which makes her gasp and grab my arm.

I turn our bodies toward her bed and walk us back until we fall back on to it.

I move my lips to her jaw then to her throat where I lavish open mouthed kisses on

''Roman please'' Emery pants.

''Please what Emery'' I mutter against her skin

''Make love to me'' She says.

''Glad to'' I tell her.


End file.
